


I'll leave you the dust, my love

by kmrc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Mafia AU, My First Work in This Fandom, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmrc/pseuds/kmrc
Summary: Your life was never yours to control but it was okay as long as he was there. It was going to be okay.Until it wasn't, and you needed the help of someone outside of what you know to get you out of what they have in store for you.Haikyuu Mafia AU. This is my first fic in a while and I want to see where this goes. Will update tags if the situation calls for it.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> "Standing now in the mirror that I built myself  
> And I can't remember why the decision wasn't mine  
> But it seems I'm only clinging to an idea now"
> 
> -Ashley by Halsey

You have always been alone. Even when surrounded by family and others, you just felt loneliness.

You were taken care of, of course. Whatever you wanted, you had it. If your parents and/or grandfather could buy it for you, it was yours. No questions asked. You were their princess. Anything to make you happy and to make sure that you would be on board for the life waiting for you.

The life of the mafia was the life you were born into and it was one that you just couldn’t escape. It was never your choice, nothing would ever be your choice. Most of your “friends” were chosen for you because of the benefits their families had, but once those benefits were gone, so was the friendship. It was exhausting and you just learned right away to not get attached to anyone.

The only choice you did get attached to, was  _ him. _

_ Kuroo Tetsuro. _ The man you were engaged to, and the man you were hopelessly in love with. The stars had aligned to give you a man so perfect and who was able to fit into the complicated life that you were born into. It was perfect.  _ He _ was perfect.

For once, you didn’t feel alone in your life.

It was too good to be true.

You saw him with someone else, in the bed you two shared at the estate you lived in. You heard him moaning the name of another. It broke you.

He didn’t see you come in which you don’t know if that’s a good or bad thing, but all you know now is that you’re on a train ride to Miyagi.

Once you arrived, you were searching for someone specific and you didn’t know where to start at all until you remembered that the person you were looking for is fond of cigarettes. Your search took you to every smoke shop until finally, you find him.

_ Ukai Keishin. _

He was the only one in the shop and once he saw you, he was shocked, to say the least, but when he saw your eyes focused on him, hinting to him that you were looking for him, he gave you a sly smile. He looked around to see if the shop owner was around and once he was in the clear. He spoke.

“Now, to what do I owe this pleasure… Nekomata (Y/N), or should I say Nekoma’s Princess?”


	2. If You Could Help Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Never in my life would I ever see little (Y/N) get her hands dirty, but if I may ask something Princess,” you flinched at the nickname but he continued anyway, “why ask us? A small group from Miyagi when you have all of Nekoma with you in Tokyo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I spent a long time  
> Watering a plant made out of plastic  
> And I curse the ground for growing green"
> 
> -Forever... (is a long time) by Halsey

You have always been prepared for many situations by your grandfather for most situations. He needed to make sure that you were going to be safe, especially as the one who will inherit all of Nekoma and as his only granddaughter. He made sure to teach all kinds of self-defense in case someone would try to assault you and if the situation called for it, he made sure you knew how to use a gun. You never wanted to learn how to fight because it would make the reality of your future  _ real _ , but what choice did you have?

What your grandfather didn’t prepare you for was that you would be in Miyagi during the middle of the night, sitting in front of the four in command of Karasuno at their headquarters asking them for a favor. The four of them, Ukai, Takeda Ittetsu, Sawamura Daich, and Sugawara Koushi, were staring at you intently, the latter two having their guards up meaning that they also were unaware of what to do in this situation. 

“(Y/N),” Ukai started, breaking some of the tension in the room, “you came to us unannounced, I may have known you for a long time but I can’t read your mind, you need to tell us what you want, or you are going to have to leave.”

You honestly didn’t know what you were going to say. Your trip here was rather impulsive and you really didn’t have a plan.

“It was just, all of a sudden you know,” you said looking down onto the table, feeling their stares burning on to your skin, “but before I say anything,” you looked up to the for of them, but your focus was on Ukai and Takeda mostly, “is that none of this makes it back to my grandfather.”

The older men took a quick breath and took a quick glance at each other before looking back at you and nodded. You took a deep breath still unsure of how this was going to go.

“I’m asking… if there is… anyway… that Karasuno can take someone out for me.”

The four men looked at you perplexed and there sat an awkward silence after your request until Ukai broke it.

“Never in my life would I ever see little (Y/N) get her hands dirty, but if I may ask something Princess,” you flinched at the nickname but he continued anyway, “why ask us? A small group from Miyagi when you have all of Nekoma with you in Tokyo.”

You were looking at your hands, not sure how to answer his question. Ukai has known you for years since his grandfather is very good friends with yours so it does seem odd to him that you were even asking this, let alone from Karasuno of all groups.

“(Y/N).” said a new voice.

You looked up to the source and it was Daichi. His eyes were laced with concern.

“Is the person someone within Nekoma?” he asked and you nodded weakly.

“Well, who are we looking at then (Y/N),” chimed in Takeda.

“Hold on,” interrupted Sugawara, “Why is she still coming to us then? Why didn’t she go through her grandfather or her fucking fiance?” Surely they can take care of this problem and not involve us in a Nekoma dispute.”

At the mention of your fiance, your breath hitched and you covered your left hand with the other, forgetting about the ring you were wearing and Daichi took notice of your actions. He put his hand on your wrist to try to calm you down and you looked at him with wide eyes. ‘Is he always this comfortable with people he just met? How the hell is he one of Karasunos leaders,’ you thought.

“It’s Kuroo isn’t it?” he asked and you felt tears starting to well up, “That’s why you don’t want anyone to know.”

You nodded taking your hands out of his grasps and started to wipe the few tears that were starting to escape from your eye.

“Name a price, and it’s yours.”

“Hold on Princess, I don’t think you thought this through if you’re saying that this was really all of a sudden,” your eye snapped to Ukai as he continued, “you don’t seem to realize what could come out of us killing a man like Kuroo Tetsuro. This could start a war with a group we have been allies with for years and it might lead to an unstable vacuum if someone that powerful is just gone… which is why I am asking, why do you want him dead?”

“Does it matter?” you retorted back, starting to get defensive.

“We are not sending our men on a suicide mission for no reason. You have to tell us (Y/N),” advised Takeda.

“I recently found out that Testuro has-” you started to mumble out your reason until Ukai interrupted, “Speak up sweetheart, we can’t hear you.”

You felt all of their eyes burning into your skin still waiting for the answer. You took a deep breath and gained some composure and you started again.

“I recently found out that he has been cheating on me, okay. I didn’t want to say anything because I know what your answer is going to be Keishin.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Sugawara started to raise his voice and you flinched just a little, “You want us to put all of our lives at risk because you and Kuroo are having fucking problems?!”

“Suga enough,” Daichi warned but Suga kept going and got up right to your face.

“You have some nerve having the four of us hear this stupid request and expect us to follow through with this!” he yelled at you and Takeda stood up and put his hands on his shoulders to stop him.

“Sugawara, that’s enough.”

Sugawara took a deep breath and sat back down but kept a cold glare on you.

“I know what I am asking is a lot but please consider what I am asking of you,” you pleaded at them just hoping that they would reconsider.

“I have to agree with Suga on this (Y/N), we can’t just kill Kuroo because him cheating on you, you have to break up with him and/or discuss this with your grandfather,” Ukai said and you just scoffed at him.

“You of all people should know why I can’t do that,” you said looking into his eyes and his gaze towards you.

“I wish I could help you out kid, but unless you have a valid reason for us, my hands are tied.”

You looked at all four of them defeated and you felt more trapped than you did before you got to Miyagi.

“Listen,” started Daichi, “it’s late and all the trains to Tokyo have left already. Do you have a place to stay or a way to get back home (Y/N)?”

“I… don’t actually,” you said and you were already mentally hitting yourself because you really didn’t think most of this through.

“Okay, now where does Kuroo think you are right now?”

“I… I told that I would be with a friend tonight... so he wouldn’t have to worry about me,” you answered.

“We have a spare bedroom you can stay in here before you head out in the morning. It’s been a long night and it looks like you need some rest, okay?” he said and you just nodded.

“Thank you, Sawa-”

“Daichi actually,” he corrected you and he gave you a small smile and you returned one back to him.

“Thank you, Daichi.”

“Come on, I’ll show you where you’re gonna stay tonight,” he said.

The five of you left the meeting room and you followed Daichi to the room that you were staying in. The place was oddly quiet for being the headquarters of one of Japan’s more notable mob groups and you wanted to ask Daichi why that was but you were already on rocky terms with Karasuno now so you refrained from the question. Once you get to the room, you noticed that there were clothes already on the bed for you and you looked at Daichi confused.

“I had texted one of our members to bring a change of clothes during the meeting. I had a feeling that you might be staying because of the late hour and you looked to be about her size,” he admitted and you were shocked. How was this guy one of the leaders of Karasuno? He was honestly too nice for his own good.

“Oh… uh… thank you,” you stuttered at him hoping that your gratitude showed.

“It was no problem really…” he said to you awkwardly, it was kind of cute.

“Well… good night Daichi,” you told him and he realized how late it was.

“Good night (Y/N). Please get some rest,” he told you as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

You let out a breath that you didn’t realize you were holding and you started to change into the tank top and sweatpants that you were given. Once that was done, you put yourself under the covers of the bed and the day really started to replay itself to you. Next thing you knew, tears were running down your face and hitting the pillow you were on. Soon enough, your silent cries lead you to a night of deep sleep, ending your exhausting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I am planning to introduce the rest of the Karasuno gang! I am right now just setting the central conflict and I am hoping to get that done by the next chapter or by chapter 3. Please let me know what you guys are thinking about this so far! Thank you to those that left kudos on the prologue, it made me so happy! 
> 
> I hope you guys are staying safe in these trying times right now and I hope you guys have a great day/night after reading this!


	3. It's Hard for Me to Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Whether you like it or not, this is going to concern you now,” he paused as you turned to look at him and even though his face was stern, his eyes were apologetic, “I’m sorry that it was sooner rather than later (Y/N).”
> 
> To anyone else, it would look like a parent scolding their spoiled child and there was a truth to that, but to both of you, it was an understanding that even though he knew you did not want this life, it was still your responsibility. Your birthright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I had a dream  
> I got everything I wanted  
> Not what you'd think  
> And if I'm being honest  
> It might've been a nightmare"
> 
> -everything i wanted by Billie Eilish

_ It was late winter, you were finishing your last year of university with a degree that really didn’t mean anything to you. It was something that you loved but it didn’t matter. This was all a distraction for you. You were putting off the inevitable because after this semester, you were to take many of the responsibilities of being the head of Nekoma from your grandfather. He is getting older and with your parents not around anymore, it really could only be you. _

_ You were in your room, sitting at your desk, taking a small break from your studies, reading some random magazine, when you heard a knock on your door. You got up from your desk and when you opened the door, you saw your grandfather with two young men behind him who looked to be around your age. One of them with blonde hair with brown roots and the other one had black hair that looked like he had just gotten out of bed. _

_ “(Y/N), I have some people I want you to meet,” your grandfather says while entering your room with both of them following him. _

_ “These two are the newest members of Nekoma, and they show a lot of promise to us. This is Kozume Kenma,” pointing to the blonde, “and this is Kuroo Tetsuro,” pointing at the dark-haired man and when he was acknowledged, he gave you a cocky grin. _

_ “It’s nice to meet you both,” you said indifferently to the three of them. You could already feel the disapproving stare. You just did not care at all with who he was recruiting, so why was this important. _

_ “These two right here are going to help us with Nekoma from here on out. They are going to be a great asset to our work,” your grandfather told you with a stern look on his face. _

_ “Your work grandpa,” you told him, picking up the magazine you were reading, just wanting this conversation to end, “I’m not a part of this.” _

_ “You’re not a part of this yet-” _

_ “Keyword:  _ **_yet_ ** _ ,” you interrupted him and you heard a deep chuckle coming from the direction of the new guys. _

_ “I didn’t think that the Princess was a feisty one,” said the tall one and the pudding haired one just rolled his eyes at him _

_ You narrowed your eyes at him and just as you were about to say something to him, your grandfather put his hand on your shoulder as a way to try and calm you before whatever your outburst was going to be. _

_ “Whether you like it or not, this is going to concern you now,” he paused as you turned to look at him and even though his face was stern, his eyes were apologetic, “I’m sorry that it was sooner rather than later (Y/N).” _

_ To anyone else, it would look like a parent scolding their spoiled child and there was a truth to that, but to both of you, it was an understanding that even though he knew you did not want this life, it was still your responsibility. Your birthright. _

_ When your grandfather let go of your shoulder, you turned back to the two young men who have been in your room for far too long in your opinion. _

_ “So why am I meeting these new guys, you usually don’t introduce me to everyone grandpa.” _

_ “I think they are going to do wonders for Nekoma and I need to make sure you know what I believe to be valuable assets for us,” your grandfather had said. _

_ “I didn’t think you would introduce us so highly Nekomata,” Kuroo had said looking at you and you had gotten a look at his eyes, golden like the sun. _

_ “Well of course! You two boys are really going to be a big help around here!” _

_ “So,” you started, “What exactly are you guys going to do here that my grandpa is all giddy?” _

_ Kenma sighed, “Well I’m not really someone who is gonna go out on the frontlines, I’m more of a behind the scenes kind of guy. Nekomata is going to have me doing most of the intelligence work.” _

_ You nodded, made sense why you had to meet him. You then looked over at Kuroo, “And you pretty boy?” _

_ “So the Princess thinks I’m pretty?” he said, smirking at you. Right as he was about to tell you what he does, your grandfather cut him off. _

_ “Kuroo has a special job that I think only he can do (Y/N).” _

_ You looked at your grandfather confused. What kind of special job is there in the mafia that you don’t know about. _

_ “Kuroo is assigned to keep watch over you. To make sure you're safe at all times.” _

_ “Wait,” _

_ You could not believe what you just heard. _

_ “The man that you just said might be the future of Nekoma is my babysitter?!” you yelled and you can hear Kuroo starting to laugh. _

_ “I have my reasons on why you might need one, but the reason I will share with you is because of what happened a few months ago in Kyoto,” He said solemnly to you and you understood now, Kyoto is that last thing you ever want to remember. _

_ “Well, Kenma and I have a lot to discuss, so I will leave you two to get to know each other. You will be spending a lot of time together,” your grandfather paused to look over at Kuroo, “Take good care of her Kuroo, I am trusting you.” _

_ And with that, both your grandfather and Kenma left you alone with Kuroo and you just pinched the bridge of your nose out of frustration. You looked at Kuroo and he has the biggest grin on his face while watching you. At least he is taking his job seriously, you’ll give him points for that. _

_ “I don’t know what he told you about me, but I really don’t like being treated like a child,” you said to him and his face didn’t change at all. _

_ “Are you even listening to me?” _

_ “I heard ya Princess,” he started and you already felt the migraine coming, “and honestly, I don’t really care how you like being treated.” _

_ Your grandfather should not be concerned for your life when he should be concerned for Kuroo’s right now because you were this close to killing him. Just as you were about to say something to him, He walked closer towards you and he placed his finger under your chin, making you look up at him and you felt your face burning. _

_ “I was trusted to make sure that nothing horrible happens to you (Y/N).” _

_ He didn’t call you by your known alias. He called you by your name and you really liked how it sounded coming from him, especially when his eyes were bearing into yours intensely. You might be able to tolerate him if you can just have those eyes looking into yours all the time. You were starting to get lost in them when his face got closer and he started to talk into your ear, words only meant for you. _

_ “I will always protect you, no matter what Princess.” _

* * *

You woke up from the memory and you felt so dehydrated from all the crying you did last night. What was once a memory that brought you so much joy, just now brings you dread. He broke his promise and just thinking about that is starting to bring tears to your eyes again. You feel so stupid.

You heard a knock on the door from outside the room Daichi let you stay in. You quickly wiped your tears and just prayed that your hair looked somewhat decent. When you walked up and opened the door, you were expecting either Daichi or Ukai, instead, you were greeted by possibly the most beautiful woman you have ever met.

“Um, good morning. I’m Nek-”

“Nekomata (Y/N). It is a pleasure to meet you, I’m Shimizu Kiyoko,” she had greeted and bowed before you.

“You don’t have to do that Shimizu. My grandfather is the one that loves formality,” you chuckled and you noticed that she is holding some clothes, “Is that for me?”

She nodded and handed you the clothes that you gladly took.

“If you would like, you can call me Kiyoko,” she replied and you nodded.

“There’s a bathroom a few doors down the hall for you to freshen up, there is still some breakfast if you’re hungry. The kitchen and dining area are close by. You can’t miss it,” she explained to you.

“Thank you so much, Kiyoko.”

She nodded and gave you a small smile as she left. You walked over to the restroom, took a quick shower, and changed into the clothes that Kiyoko gave you that fit pretty okay, and then you walked out to find the kitchen. You were starving and you were not going to pass up free food, you were just hoping that there wouldn’t be that many of the Karasuno members out there, hoping that they already ate or that they are still asleep. When you finally found the kitchen/dining area, you saw fourteen pairs of eyes on you, great. You saw Kiyoko by the stove and she was motioning with her hands for you to come over to her. When you walked over to her, she handed you a plate with an omelet and you can just feel your mouth watering. It looked so good.

“Thank you, Kiyoko.”

“No problem (Y/N).”

Once you grabbed your plate, you turned back around and all those eyes are still staring at you. You can only imagine how it must be weird for them to see an outsider in their home just one random morning, but someone that is mafia royalty. You knew that there were going to be questions thrown your way.

“Guys,” you heard Daichi say from where he was sitting and the attention now reverted to him, “she is leaving after breakfast so please stop staring at her.”

Soon everyone quickly went back to whatever they were doing and you just let out a sigh of relief. You saw that the seat across Daichi was empty and you decided to take up the seat. You also saw that Suga was sitting next to him which made you feel a little bit better. Daichi and Sugawara are really the only two that you know in this room but you had a feeling that Suga was not your fan right now. 

“Thank you, by the way. It felt weird having everyone look at me, although I understand why,” you said quietly to Daichi hoping that the others aren’t listening in.

“It’s not a problem, they don’t bite but they’re also really nosy,” he chuckled.

You ate your omelet in peace, well at least that what you thought because when you decided to look around the room, there were three guys, one with a shaved head, one with a blonde streak, and a redhead with possibly the most cheerful smile you have ever seen, intensely staring at you.

“Um…” you started, acknowledging them and now Daichi was aware of them as well, “Can I help you guys?” you asked, not knowing what to do.

“Guys, what did I say,” Daichi warned but the three of them ignored him.

“So,” the redhead started, “are you like, seeing Daichi or something?”

You chocked on your breakfast from hearing that and you felt your face heat up. Was that the impression that you were giving them?

“No way is Daichi seeing her Hinata! She’s way out of his league!” the one with a blonde streak exclaimed and if your face wasn’t red before, it sure was now.

“Aw come on Noya, I can totally see Daichi with someone like her,” the shaved head one said and you’re now hiding your face with your hands just wanting this to be over.

“I’m going to kill you three! What did I say about leaving her alone!” Daichi yelled and you just heard them laughing and you couldn’t see it, but Daichi’s face was beat red as well.

The laughing stopped when one of the guys with black hair and brown eyes grabbed the one named Noya and the guy with a shaved head by their collars and at that point, Hinata was quiet, most likely not wanting to be dragged as well.

“I swear, both of you are going to get killed by one of us before someone from another group,” said the black-haired individual.

“Thank you, Ennoshita. I’ll deal with Tanaka and Noya later,” Daichi sighed and he then looked over at you, “I’m so sorry about them.”

“Do you guys have any idea who she is?” questioned a really tall blonde guy with glasses.

“Are we supposed to?” asked Tanaka while Hinata and Noya looked at you puzzled. They had no idea who you were.

“Oh my god, they’re even bigger idiots than I imagined,” you heard Suge whisper and facepalmed.

“Should I tell them?” you asked Daichi and Suga.

“You don’t hav-” Daich was about finish when he was interrupted by one of his members.

“That’s Nekomata (Y/N)! She’s the granddaughter of the head of Nekoma! She’s next in line for them! God, you guys are idiots!” a black-haired and blue-eyed guy shouted at the three of them. 

“Kageyama I swear I’ll deal with you too if you don’t shut up!” Daichi yelled and everyone was quiet after that.

“Are you ready to go (Y/N),” Daichi asked turning to you and you nodded at him. 

“Good, I’ll be taking you to the station,” he said and he turned back to Tanaka, Noya, Hinata, and Kageyama, “When I get back, I expect to see you four in my office.”

You saw the color from their faces drain and you saw the tall blonde guy and someone with olive-colored hair chuckling. You and Daichi walked to the garage together so he can drive you to the train station. You two left the Karasuno estate and the car ride was quiet.

“I’m sorry about them by the way,” Daichi said while pulling into the station’s parking lot.

“It’s okay if anything it was kind of amusing,” you mused, “it’s like you’re their dad.”

“Oh god don’t say that,” he groaned and you laughed, “That’s what Suga and Asahi say all the time!”

“Thank you for everything by the way,” you said as he parked the car, “I know what I asked of you guys was not fair to you guys, but thank you for everything Daichi. It means a lot.”

“You were scared and you didn’t know what else to do, I can understand that,” he responded and he gave you a small smile.

You opened the door ready to head out when you heard Daichi clear his throat.

“Before you head out (Y/N), can I see your phone real quick,” he asked you and you nodded, giving him your phone.

You saw him typing something really fast before giving you the phone back.

“If you ever need anything for some reason, don’t hesitate to text me okay,” he assure you.

“Okay,” you replied getting out of the car, “Thanks.”

“Get home safe (Y/N),” Daichi told you, and then he drove off, leaving you at the front of the station.

You looked at his contact on your phone and you didn’t know how to feel. You shouldn’t have his number. He might be from an allied group, but the only number from Karasuno’s you should have is Ukai and that’s because he’s a family friend. It felt wrong but at the same time, it didn’t. Daichi showed you kindness when you were being selfish so maybe it wasn’t so bad to have his number just in case.

You just didn’t know that you were going to need his number much sooner than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THAT I LAGGED. WITH FINALS AND THE WORLD BASICALLY ENDING, MY MENTAL HEALTH DECIDED TO TAKE A TURN!
> 
> but I haven't given up on this chapter and I really wanted to get this out! I didn't get to introduce all of Karasuno like I thought I would but I like what I did here. Next chapter, I plan to bring in Kuroo and Nekoma.
> 
> I'm gonna start writing to chapter soon so don't worry guys!
> 
> Also, please be safe with everything going on with either COVID-19 or the protesters. If you can't protest, please donate or educate!


	4. update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should explain some things

Hey guys..... I know I haven't updated since June and i want you to know that I haven't forgotten the story. I literally always have this story in the back of my mind and I just have a lot of guilt. 

The day after I had posted Ch. 2, I had actually gotten kicked out of my house. To make a long story short, my mother is very conservative and at the time when I had posted Ch. 2, George Floyd was all over the media and it got really heated to the point that it turned physical. My mother has always been an emotional abusive towards me and is very manipulating.

I was out of my home for days when my dad had begged me to come back. I've been home but my mom is still the same person that she is and my depression has severely gotten worse. I also had gotten my job back in July and I've been working non stop. I'm also back in school and I'm just trying to graduate.

I have been trying to write Ch. 3 and I've been frustrated with it because I know what happens but I look at the screen and nothing comes out. I hope to have Ch. 3 out because I want to finish this story and I'm sorry for leaving you guys out of the dark.

I have an idea for an Atsumu fic but I told myself that this fic needs to be done before I can even entertain the idea. Im so sorry to all of you waiting for Ch. 3 but I can tell you that it's coming, just please be patient with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god please tell me what you guys think! I do have an idea of where this will go but it has been a hot minute since I have written anything. I can't wait to see where this goes!


End file.
